One Against All
by Basketballgirl Kaitlin
Summary: Based off of milkywaymidnight's, "Us Against the Universe": After deciding to return to the USS Enterprise, Spock and Dr. McCoy must deal with their teenaged daughter, Jamie, who refuses to listen to either one of them and go against their wishes.
1. Dealing With a 15 Year Old

Captain Kirk and Spock were on the Bridge, staring at something on the screen, when Scotty walked over.

"What is it, Captain," Scotty questioned.

"I don't know, Scotty…looks like some sort of storm cloud." Captain Kirk answered, staring at the giant pink and magenta spinning vortex before the ship.

"Have yah tried firing at it, sir?"

"No…Mr. Sulu, shoot a phaser into it and see what happens."

Sulu and Chekov messed with the controls for a while, then fired a phaser. It simply just went into the vortex and never was in sight after that.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"It appears that this object has a massive gravitational pull towards the center of it, Captain." Spock answered.

"It appears so; Mr. Sulu, is it possible to go around it?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"Negative, sir; the gravitational pull will be too strong and pull us in." Chekov answered.

"Go to Warp 9,"

"Captain," Scotty gasped.

Sulu nodded and put the ship into Warp 9, and the ship, luckily, made it passed the storm cloud. Sulu and Chekov put them back on their original course headed to Cornia V.

In Sickbay…

Dr. McCoy was scrounging up papers and work and neatly organizing them into files, when Spock entered.

"Hello, there," Dr. McCoy spoke, with a smile.

"Good evening, Leonard," Spock answered.

"How are you doing,"

"Better, now,"

"Me too,"

Spock and Dr. McCoy were about to gently kiss, when their 15 year old daughter, Jamie, walked in. She simply threw her bag to the ground and plopped onto a leather couch on the side of the wall. Spock and Dr. McCoy looked at her, as she began texting her friends with her cell phone.

"Jamie…how was school," Spock questioned.

"Oh, I skipped; Marge, Frenchy, and I decided to go hang out in the bowling alley, instead." Jamie answered, too lost into her phone.

Dr. McCoy glared at her.

"I thought I told you to stop doing that, young lady." Dr. McCoy spoke, less than flattered.

"Oh, come on; Frenchy got onto the Wall of Fame!" Jamie stated, with a wink. She thought this was nothing more than a fun game, but to Spock and Dr. McCoy, it was anywhere from funny.

"How many times have your Papa and I told you that education is necessary to have a future?" Spock questioned, his arms crossed behind his back.

"Yeah, because you do anything else in your life, Dad." Jamie spoke, snotty back.

"Don't use that tone of voice with your Dad, little girl." Dr. McCoy snarled.

"You don't scare me, Quack," Jamie answered back.

"Go to your quarters…and give me your phone." Dr. McCoy snarled.

"No," Jamie replied back, leaving for the cafeteria to meet up with Marge and Frenchy.

Dr. McCoy sighed with frustration.

"What happened to our sweet little Jamie; she didn't always act like this." Dr. McCoy answered.

Spock rubbed his shoulders gently.

"She's going through the stages of being a teenager; it'll pass over soon, Leonard." Spock answered.

Dr. McCoy turned around and sighed.

"You sure, Spock," He questioned.

"Affirmative, Leonard," Spock answered.

Dr. McCoy smiled, and him and Spock hugged each other in their arms.


	2. Frustration and Anger

Jamie was sitting at a table in the cafeteria with Marge and Frenchy, talking about their days.

"Has anyone seen the new kid, Tommy Hinkens?" Marge cried.

"Oh, he's a gorgeous boy," Frenchy wailed.

"He sure is dreamy, I'll admit it," Jamie answered, then took a sip of her soda.

"Did you tell your parents about your Wall of Fame?" Marge asked.

"I did; they were so proud of me," Frenchy beamed.

"All I got is yelled at by mine for skipping school." Jamie sneered.

"Well, you can't blame them; one of your dads' are the Commander of the Enterprise, and a Vulcan, and the other one's a doctor." Frenchy answered.

"They're so annoying, though; I never get to do anything fun with those two hanging around me like a monkey on my back!" Jamie complained.

"Have you tried talking to them about how you feel?" Marge questioned.

"Have you met my dads'; they're as stubborn as two donkeys." Jamie growled.

"Sorry, kid," Marge answered, sympathetically.

"I just wish that they would just vanish, and I could live all on my own, you know?" Jamie cried.

"Wouldn't you miss them, Jamie," Frenchy questioned, shocked.

"No…God no; I'd throw a party, if they left for some landing party and decided to live on the planet they were investigating." Jamie answered.

"That seems a bit extreme, don't you think?" Marge answered.

"_You _try living with them, and see what you think; you'll wanna shoot yourself in the head after about five minutes of being with them." Jamie exclaimed.

"I've met both of your dads; they seem real nice." Frenchy spoke.

"Yeah, 'cause you don't live with them barking at you all the time." Jamie growled.

"Oh, just give 'em a chance, kid; they can't be awful." Marge spoke.

"That's what you think," Jamie muttered. "Captain Kirk and Scotty are more of parents to me, than my actual dads are. Those two are actually fun and enjoyable to be around."

"Oh, I love Scotty; he's the reason I got an 'A' in middle school Tech. Ed." Frenchy cheered.

"Right," Jamie shot back.

"I have seen a picture of you with your dads in Sickbay during my physical, and you're just smiling and sitting in between them, loving them more than the whole world around you." Marge replied.

"I was four; I thought Santa Claus was scary, then." Jamie answered.

"Just be careful for what you wish for, Jamester; you could end up regretting it all, later." Marge answered.

"Well, that's a wish I _certainly _wouldn't regret," Jamie answered, then took another sip of her soda. The three of them decided to move onto a more uplifting topic and talked about shopping and clothes.

At Spock and Dr. McCoy's quarters…

Jamie returned from her dinner with Marge and Frenchy, and sat down on the couch and went on her laptop and began watching funny videos on the internet.

Spock and Dr. McCoy entered, discussing something regarding work, then saw Jamie on the couch.

"Well, looks like you finally decided to come home for the night." Spock stated.

"Yeah, Dad…whatever," Jamie spoke, snotty back.

"Is there a reason you treat us like this, honey?" Dr. McCoy questioned, deciding to use a different approach to get to his daughter.

"Like you two care, anyways," Jamie shot back.

"We do care, Jamie…we love you more than our own lives." Dr. McCoy spoke, softly.

"You two never let me have any fun," Jamie retorted back, sharp.

"Our definition of fun, and your definition of fun is on two completely different sides of the spectrum, Jamie." Spock answered.

"There you go again with your Vulcan logic!" Jamie snarled.

Spock raised his eyebrow.

"Fascinating," Spock spoke, not amused.

Dr. McCoy sat down by Jamie and tried wrapping an arm around her, though she shoved it off and scooted away from him, wanting her own space. Dr. McCoy sighed, trying to think of something to say.

"Is there a reason you skip school?" Dr. McCoy asked.

"Because it's boring," Jamie replied, as if it were obvious.

"That's not a logical reason to skip school," Spock answered.

"Do you even remember high school at all?" Jamie retorted.

Dr. McCoy nodded.

"I do, dear…which is why I don't want you to fail out and not able to go to college." Dr. McCoy spoke, kindly.

"I'm not gonna flunk; God, now you think I'm stupid, huh?!" Jamie snapped.

Dr. McCoy sighed.

"Alright, I'm done; you're right, and I'm wrong." Dr. McCoy answered.

"Well, looks like you finally get it." Jamie growled.

"You say sorry to your Papa, now." Spock commanded.

"Make me, pointed eared, hobgoblin," Jamie shot back.

Spock walked over to her, but not all the way; just enough to frighten her. She knew what Spock was capable of doing; she had seen him fight people before and winning more than easily. It was like counting to ten to him. It just required one pinch, and it was all over.

"You're half Vulcan, young lady," Spock answered, firmly.

"Wish I weren't," Jamie answered back, growling. She looked human, like Dr. McCoy, but she possessed Spock's mental powers and brain capacity for knowledge. She found it more than annoying that she had such abilities; she just wanted to be a normal teenaged girl like everyone else.

"You're lucky to have Spock for a father, you now that?" Dr. McCoy spoke, getting angry.

"Oh, and I'm so lucky to have a surgeon for another one, is that right?" Jamie snarled.

Dr. McCoy gaped at her.

Jamie snarled, stomped her foot, and walked off to her room, and slammed her door.


	3. Despising My Parents

Jamie had been grounded for a week for her ugly behavior and had her cell phone taken away. She was livid with her parents and screamed at them for several minutes, saying how she couldn't stand them and wished they would get sucked into a black hole and disappear from life itself.

Jamie got up for breakfast, and ate her bowl of cereal before grabbing her backpack.

"Have a nice day at school, dear," Dr. McCoy spoke, kindly.

Jamie glared at him, viciously.

"Good day to you, daughter," Spock spoke, reading something on the computer, as she headed for the door.

Jamie turned around before leaving and snarled at them.

"I hate you, both," Jamie snarled, then she slammed the door and headed off for school.

Dr. McCoy closed his eyes, hiding his aching heart at those words, but then looked over at Spock.

"You ready for our mission today, Spock?" Dr. McCoy asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Affirmative, Leonard," Spock answered.

Dr. McCoy looked down at his cup, then at the door and thought of Jamie's last words to him she had just said. He sighed and tilted his head down. Spock walked over and held Dr. McCoy in his arms.

"It's alright, Leonard," Spock answered.

"I feel like we've failed as fathers," Dr. McCoy answered.

"Jamie's just angry from being grounded."

"She hasn't said one nice thing to us in the longest amount of time. I miss my sweet little Jamie that would always come to Sickbay, give me a hug, and tell me about her day."

"She'll come around,"

"When,"

"Eventually,"

Dr. McCoy sighed then looked down at his belly, where Jamie had grown inside of him for nine months and then holding her in his arms for the first time. It made a tear roll down his cheek.

"She was our miracle baby," Dr. McCoy whimpered.

"That she was, Leonard," Spock answered.

Dr. McCoy sighed.

"Come on, Leonard; let's go forget about this and go to Transportation." Spock spoke.

Dr. McCoy nodded and left with Spock. Spock was wearing his usual Starfleet uniform, and Dr. McCoy was wearing a long sleeved, white, button up shirt with his black pants and pants that were a part of his Starfleet uniform.

They arrived in Transportation greeted by Captain Kirk and Scotty and stepped onto the platform.

"Energize," Spock stated.

Scotty nodded and pulled the switch, and Spock and Dr. McCoy vanished and teleported down to the planet.

Out of everything that could've possibly happened, Jamie had no idea what was about to happen next.


	4. Saying Sorry

Jamie arrived to school, on Deck 11, and met up with Marge and Frenchy and told them how her dictating parents took her phone and grounded her for a week.

"I'm sorry, kid," Marge answered.

"I can't stand them; they're making me go mad!" Jamie hollered.

"Oh, just give 'em a chance, Jamester," Frenchy spoke.

"I've given them more than enough chances; I am done! If I go home tonight, and they give one more bit of grief and hounding, I'm moving in with Captain Kirk and divorcing from my dads…I am done!" Jamie snarled.

Marge and Frenchy nodded and the three girls started walking off, when they saw Brittany, and her three minions: Tiffany, Stephanie, and Melanie.

Jamie had all of her anger flushed out of her and was instantly replaced by fear and anxiety. She quickly tilted her head down and hoped they wouldn't notice her.

Brittany was the meanest girl in school, and always made Jamie's life miserable. They taunted her, laughed at her, and made her feel like a nobody. She had several times wanted to tell Spock and Dr. McCoy badly, but she once overheard Spock and Dr. McCoy agreeing that people needed to stand up for themselves, if they wanted to accomplish anything, and she had never found the need to tell them about Brittany and that was her reason for skipping school so often. To be honest, she actually liked school and learning; she found it cool and wonderful to learn new things…probably one of Spock's genes, she always assumed.

She then felt a pang inside her; she remembered what she had shouted at her dads this morning before leaving for school. She sighed and felt horrible; what had they done so horrible to her? They fed her, gave her clothing, paid for her to go to school, cared for her, when she was upset, they did everything great parents should do for their child. And on top of that, she wouldn't even be here had Dr. McCoy never agreed to take part of her grandfather, Sarek's wishes, and went through a treatment to make Dr. McCoy have a baby. Dr. McCoy had given up nine months to assisted in her growth and preparations for entering the world. That was just proof enough to show her how much him and Spock loved her.

"I feel horrible," Jamie muttered.

"Why," Marge questioned.

"For yelling at my dads and treating them like garbage cans."

"Oh, they'll forgive you, Jamie." Frenchy spoke, kindly.

"Even after saying to them 'I hate you'?" Jamie whimpered, wanting to start crying, but didn't; she knew Brittany was near by and would have fun using it against her.

"Even after that," Frenchy spoke.

"Yeah, Jamie; your dads love you more than anything. My God, they'd die for you, if they were given the option." Marge replied.

"I don't want them to die, though." Jamie answered.

"It's a figure of speech, kid," Marge spoke, with a wink.

Jamie gave a small smile then nodded; once school was over, she was going to Sickbay and the Bridge, give her dads a great big hug, say sorry to them, and tell them how much she loved them. Even Marge and Frenchy didn't add up to how much her dads were her best friends; they were always there for her and always so supportive of her and everything she wished to accomplish.

Brittany, and her posse spotted Jamie, Marge, and Frenchy; Jamie quickly tilted her head back down and stared at the ground, wishing to not be seen by them. Brittany walked over to them and smiled wickedly, with her girls behind her, standing still with straight faces, chewing…more like smacking their gum. They always wore jean skirts shorter than necessary, matching t-shirts (today was apparently pink), carried purses instead of backpacks, and wore gold high heels that matched their insane amount of bracelets on each arm that clinked together whenever they moved. The also had golden chain belts on them, as well, to finish it off. Jamie found it ridiculous for them to think that this kind of style was the in style fashion, currently.

"Hello, Jamie…and…Jamie's friends," Brittany sneered.

"What happened to you four; get lost in a 'Get rid of' pile in the mall?" Marge snarled back. She and Frenchy knew that Jamie was very insecure and shy, not ever knowing how to defend herself. In fact, Jamie was highly easily embarrassed, believe it or not. Even the slightest bit of humiliation, she'd run off and lock herself in a bathroom or another part of the ship and sob continuously for several minutes.

"Well, at least we don't dress in jeans, sneakers, and sweaters; I mean, how old are you, thirty?" Brittany sneered at Jamie. The three girls behind her began to snicker.

Jamie looked down at her outfit; she didn't find anything wrong with sneaker, jeans, and her blue and white sweater with snowflakes on it. It was one of her favorite outfits and was very comfy, too. She didn't respond and continued to look down at the ground, though lifted her eyes up every so slightly once and a while.

"As least Jamie has an IQ higher than a fourth grader." Frenchy shot back.

"Then why does she always skip school?" Tiffany sneered.

"Along with you two," Stephanie added.

"Gee, I wonder why," Marge muttered, trying to hint that their answer was right in front of them; all the four 'blondes' had to do was look in a mirror and would find their answer.

"You know what we're learning in history class, Jamie…past and present commanders of the Enterprise, and we've just recently began talking about your father, Mr. Spock." Brittany answered.

Jamie remained silent.

"Mr. Flanagan says he's a Vulcan…I think he's a demented hobgoblin here to destroy the ship Captain Kirk gladly takes charge of." Stephanie sneered.

"I bet you ten bucks he was the only option for a commander left, and Captain Kirk was forced to be stuck with him." Melanie answered.

Her, Stephanie, and Tiffany began laughing.

"He _is _not; he's one of the most respected figures on the Enterprise." Jamie softly spoke, getting mad.

"And we're learning about Dr. McCoy, your other father, in health class." Melanie sneered.

"Nothing more than a typical southern cowboy!" Stephanie cackled.

"Yee ha, cowboy; giddy up," Tiffany mocked.

The four girls began laughing like morons.

"You leave my dads out of this," Jamie snarled, not able to handle it. Brittany, and her girls had just gone past the border.

"Oh, I thought you couldn't stand your dads, Jamie." Brittany shot back.

Jamie closed her mouth and froze; she didn't have a response. She had recently complained about her dads and how she wished they would vanish from the ship all together.

Brittany took her water bottle and spilled it in front of Jamie, making her jump back about a feet away.

"Hey, look everyone; Jamie had an accident, again!" Brittany cried.

Everyone began laughing at Jamie; this wasn't the first time Brittany did this. She did it once in middle school during a science experiment, when Jamie got the planet Brittany wanted to do research on, and decided to spill apple juice and say she had an accident as revenge.

Jamie's mouth quivered, and she hid her face into Marge's shoulder, sobbing silently. Marge held her close and glared at Brittany, and her girls, along with Frenchy.

Brittany, and her posse walked off laughing, while everyone remained chanting 'Jamie had an accident; Jamie had an accident'!

After school ended, Jamie dropped her backpack down in Sickbay and buried her face into the couch by the wall. Dr. M'Benga looked up from Dr. McCoy's desk and saw Jamie.

"Jamie…what's wrong," Dr. M'Benga questioned.

"I just need to speak with Papa, is all." Jamie answered.

"He's not here, dear," Dr. M'Benga answered.

Jamie rose up and snapped her head to him.

"He's not," She replied.

"No," Dr. M'Benga answered.

She nodded, grabbed her backpack, and headed towards the turbo lift to go to the Bridge. Maybe he was up there with Spock speaking with Captain Kirk about work related stuff.

Jamie got onto the Bridge and went over to Spock's station only to see that it was another man at Spock's station.

"…uh…excuse me," Jamie spoke, softly; she hated it, but couldn't help whenever her shyness began to act up.

The man turned around and faced her.

"Yes, dear," He spoke.

"Do…do you know…where my dad is?" Jamie hesitated.

"Are you referring to Mr. Spock,"

Jamie nodded, insecurely.

"I'm afraid he's not here; him and Dr. McCoy teleported down to the planet's surface this morning." He answered.

"Oh…you know when they should be back?" Jamie questioned.

"Sometime this evening,"

Jamie nodded, and was about to leave to go do her homework, when she was stopped by Captain Kirk and Scotty.

"Jamie, come on over, little lass," Scotty cried.

Jamie sighed and walked over.

"Hey, you; how was school," Captain Kirk asked, with a smile.

"Usual," Jamie answered, sadly.

"What's wrong, dear," Captain Kirk questioned.

"I really need to talk to Dad and Papa; I said something really mean to them this morning, and I wanna apologize for it." Jamie answered.

"Oh, don't worry, lass; they'll be back from their mission, soon." Scotty answered.

Julia nodded and left the Bridge to go to the break room to do her homework.

Hours passed, and after dinner, Julia returned to her quarters to see if Spock and Dr. McCoy hadn't come home, yet. She entered to a room that was completely dark; puzzled, she flicked on the switch to the little home of their own and saw that everything was still neatly made, and none of Spock or Dr. McCoy's work stuff was on the ground, still.

She began to worry.

"Dad," Jamie cried.

No answer.

"Dad…Papa," Jamie wailed.

No one responded.

"Dad, Papa, are you in here?!" Jamie cried.

No answer came.

Jamie checked all over the place for Spock and/or Dr. McCoy and couldn't find them anywhere.

"Dad, Papa; come out, this isn't funny!" Jamie begged, beginning to grow panicked. She still had no luck with any kind of response.

"Oh dear God, no; please no…I didn't mean it, God…honest!" Jamie begged, remembering her wish of her dads to just vanish off the ship.

"Dad…Papa," Jamie screamed.

Nothing.

Jamie grabbed her communicator and tried to get into contact with her parents.

"Dad, Papa, are you there; it's Jamie, please answer me, anybody!" Jamie pleaded, feeling tears burn in her eyes.

No one came in for a response.

"Dad, Papa, I'm sorry for yelling at you and treating you two so poorly, please, answer me!" Jamie begged.

Nothing but silence.

Jamie gently put the communicator on the table and began to hyperventilate silently and felt her heart pounding fiercely against her chest.

"Captain Kirk, Scotty, help," Jamie screeched.

She slammed her quarters' door and ran to the nearest wall communicator.

"Captain Kirk, Scotty, help; Dad and Papa are missing!" Jamie screamed.


	5. To Search and To Find

Captain Kirk, Scotty, and Julia were all in the Transportation room. Scotty tried several attempts to try and beam Spock and Dr. McCoy up from the planet, but it failed every time.

"I don't like the looks of this, Captain," Scotty answered.

"They should've been back, by now." Captain Kirk stated.

"What if something happened to them?!" Jamie cried, going into hysterics.

"Nothing happened to Spock or McCoy; they're too tough to have anything happen to 'em, lass." Scotty answered.

"There not Superman, Scotty; they have weaknesses!" Jamie balled.

"Scotty, come with me; I'm gonna grab a few things, then I want you to beam me down to the planet's surface. I'm gonna go see if I can't find them." Captain Kirk spoke.

"Aye, sir," Scotty answered.

"What about me," Jamie wept.

"You stay here; it could be dangerous," Captain Kirk answered.

"They're _my _parents; I have to go down and help them!" Jamie sobbed.

"You'll help them by staying here; Scotty, let's go." Captain Kirk ordered.

Scotty followed Captain Kirk out of Transportation, and Jamie continued to sob; she was worried sick about her dads, she thought she was about to vomit, have a heart attack, or explode and have a mental breakdown. She looked over and noticed Captain Kirk had left his communicator and phaser in dead site on top of the control panel. Jamie gave a sly grin and grabbed both of them and flipped up the switch, then quickly jumped up onto the platform. After several seconds, Jamie was gone onto the planet's surface.

When Jamie appeared, she saw that she was surrounded in what seemed to look like a time where dinosaurs would've lived, but the sky was a dark blue, about to become night time. Jamie quickly ran off from the teleporting spot, so Scotty wouldn't be able to beam her back up.

Back on the ship…

Captain Kirk and Scotty came back into the teleporting room, and saw that Jamie was gone.

"Jamie," Captain Kirk spoke.

"Jamie," Scotty called out.

"Where could've she gone,"

"Captain, the teleporter switch; it's flipped up."

"And my communicator and phaser are gone, as well."

Scotty and Captain Kirk ran to the control panel and immediately tried beaming Jamie back onto the ship, but were unsuccessful. After about four times of trying, Scotty grabbed out his communicator to talk to Jamie.

"Jamie Sarek McCoy, yah get yah little self back up here, now!" Scotty cried.

Jamie didn't answer.

"Jamie," Scotty exclaimed.

No answer.

"Oh no," Captain Kirk gasped.

"What are we gonna do, Captain?" Scotty cried.

"I don't know, Scotty…I don't know," Captain Kirk answered.

Back on the planet…

Jamie continued running farther and farther into the forest she was in, getting as far from the teleporting spot as possible. Jamie was about to embark on the most incredible journey of her life to reunite herself with her parents…and it all began now.


	6. Meeting Alexander

Jamie had to stop running after several minutes of just full blown sprinting. She sat down on a boulder and took a minute to catch her breath. Her lungs were on fire, and she could hardly breath. She wished she had a water bottle with her, when she spotted a river. She licked her lips and walked towards it, then took her hands and grabbed some in her hands and sipped it before it fell from her grasps.

"Ah," Jamie spoke, relieved.

Satisfied now, Jamie picked up the communicator and phaser and continued walking on with her mission ahead of her: to save her dads she loved so dearly and apologize to them for the horrible things she had said and done to them.

She suddenly heard rattling from behind her in the bushes. She quickly scanned her surroundings, setting her phaser to stun to be ready at any moment. The rattling then stopped, and Jamie hesitantly lowered her phaser.

"Alright, calm down, Jamie; couple of deep breaths, and everything will be fine." Jamie stated.

The rattling resumed; now beginning to panic, Jamie held her phaser high in front of her, slowly stepping away from the noise. She stopped after a few steps back and waited to see what this thing was. The thing jumped out of the bush, and it was just simply a little man in Greek clothing.

"Ah," Jamie screamed, softly.

"Little girl, what are you doing here?" He questioned.

"…what are you doing here?" She replied, keeping her phaser held at target.

"I live here," The small man answered.

Jamie was still highly unsure of whether or not to trust him.

"Who are you," She ordered, shaky.

"I'm Alexander; I used to be a court jester and used to be laughed at…then Captain Kirk and the lovely Enterprise took me here."

"Were there two others with him?"

"Yes,"

"Were their names Spock and Dr. Leonard McCoy?"

"Yes, you know them?!"

"Yes…they're my parents,"

"Wow; you must be proud to have such terrific figures in your life."

Jamie felt a sudden weight crush her to the ground, feeling horrible. She felt as if she were the reason Spock and Dr. McCoy were now missing. She crumpled to the ground and began to sob. Alexander frowned and walked over to her and put a gentle hand on her trembling shoulder.

"What's wrong," He asked, sadly.

"They're missing, and I feel as if it's all my fault," Jamie wept.

"Why would you think that,"

"…I got so angry at them, I…yelled at them 'I hate you' and that 'I never wanted to see them again'…those were the last things I said to them!" Jamie began crying even harder.

"I'm sure they know you didn't mean it," Alexander said, comforting.

"The way I said it was pretty convincing,"

"Well, we'll find them, and then you can tell them that yourself."

"I don't deserve such wonderful parents in my life; when they first got together, my grandmother, Amanda, had just died, and my grandfather, Sarek, said that Dad was the last one of his kind, and asked Papa if he would have a baby for him."

"Which one's Dad and which one's Papa,"

"Spock is Dad, and McCoy is Papa…at first, he was hesitant to agree, but he decided he loved children, and he probably wouldn't be able to have children any other way with Dad, so he agreed…nine and a half months later, here I am."

"We'll find them,"

"And what if we don't,"

"We will,"

Jamie wiped her tears, but continued to cry.

"Come on, don't get so down on yourself; let's start looking for them." Alexander cheered.

"_Where_; this place is huge for a 15 year old girl! I don't even know where I am!" Jamie wept.

"Lucky for you, I know this entire place like the back of my hand."

"You'd really come and help me find my dads?"

"Anything for Spock and Dr. McCoy's child,"

Jamie smiled then hugged the little man tight, smiling through her tears.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you; you have no idea how much this means to me!" Jamie sobbed.

"Alright, alright there, youngster; let go of me, before you decided to lift me up and spin me around…I'm afraid of heights." Alexander answered.

Jamie let go of him.

"Believe me, I am, too," Jamie answered, smiling small.

"We have so much in common!" Alexander cheered.

Jamie giggled, and then stood up. After settling down a little more and collecting herself, her and Alexander began off foot, searching for Jamie's parents and bring them home to the Enterprise.

Back on the Enterprise…

"How in blazes yah think we're suppose to beam her back aboard, if she won't even answer her communicator?!" Scotty exclaimed, as him and Captain Kirk entered the Bridge.

"We'll think of something, but as of now, please go cover Mr. Spock's station." Captain Kirk answered.

Scotty nodded and walked off, leaving Captain Kirk in a rut; how on earth was he suppose to locate Jamie, when she wouldn't answer the communicator; he knew she wouldn't either, until she found Spock and Dr. McCoy and bring them home to the ship…dead or alive.

"Can't we track her communicator, sir?" Sulu questioned.

"Jamie has my communicator; that's the only one that doesn't have a tracking device on it." Captain Kirk.

"Why don't we try tracking down Spock and Dr. McCoy's communicators?" Chekov questioned.

"We've tried; the tracking devices on them must have been disassembled by wherever they are." Captain Kirk answered.

"What are we gonna do, Captain," Scotty wailed.

"Don't worry, Scotty…we'll think of something…I'm sure of it." Captain Kirk answered. He turned his attention back to the screen, wondering what in the name of God was he going to do next to find Jamie.


	7. Running Into Trouble

Jamie and Alexander were walking down a beaten path leading towards a city. Puzzled, Jamie stopped for a minute, then looked down at Alexander.

"What is that," Jamie questioned.

"That's the city; I've never been in it, but I've been around it and seen the basics." Alexander answered.

"You think you could find your way around in there?"

"I believe so,"

"Alright, let's do it, then."

Jamie and Alexander left the forest and entered into the city; it was huge. Not even New York City was this grand of a place! They had the tallest buildings she'd ever seen and so many places…it would be mere impossible to find her dads.

"How do you expect a little guy, like you, and little girl, like me, find my dads in a city the size of Godzilla?" Jamie whimpered.

"Size means nothing," Alexander answered.

"I'm just a kid, though,"

"Stick with me, kiddo; you'll find your dads in no time!"

Jamie sighed and nodded, then followed Alexander further into the city. They pondered on where to go, so they just decided to go wherever their feet led them. They got into the heart of the city, and everything was busy and chaotic. People were walking and rushing everywhere, cars were going at fast speeds, Jamie and Alexander found it unsafe just to walk on the sidewalks.

"Do you know what your parents' mission was?" Alexander questioned.

"…that would've been a good question to ask before I left the ship…but I can't ask, now; Captain Kirk and Scotty will for sure beam aboard and have my head on a stick!" Jamie cried.

"Give me the communicator,"

Jamie handed him the communicator; Alexander flicked a switch and began speaking into it.

"Alexander to Captain Kirk, Alexander to Captain Kirk," Alexander answered.

"Alexander, how are you doing, buddy?" Captain Kirk asked with a smile.

"I'm just fine,"

"Wait…is Jamie there with you?"

"I'll answer that after you answer a question."

"What, anything for you, friend."

"I saw Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy pass by earlier; what are they doing down here?"

"They were suppose to meet up law officials to see about a mineral trade being possible between us and the Enterprise, but we haven't heard from them since early this morning."

"Oh…and yeah, Jamie's with me,"

Alexander quickly snapped it shut and handed it back to Jamie.

On the ship…

"Alexander…Alexander," Captain Kirk hollered.

Back on the planet…

"Run," Alexander cried.

Him and Jamie began sprinting, until they were far enough from their last point of location, so they couldn't be locked in on and beamed aboard the ship.

"Do you know where the law officials are," Jamie questioned.

"Do I _know_; do I know my own mother?" Alexander replied.

"I don't know,"

"That was a 'yes'; follow me, kid,"

Jamie beamed with joy and continued running with Alexander, when they were stopped by something hard in front of them. Jamie and Alexander stepped back and gasped; they saw three men standing there, wearing fancy suits and gangster hats, crossing their arms and staring right down at them.

Jamie and Alexander gulped, but Alexander managed to find more courage than Jamie did.

"Good evening to you, men," He spoke, cordially.

The three men didn't answer and glared at him coldly.

Alexander gulped.

"I don't think these guys are all that friendly." Alexander whispered back.

"Really, I thought they were selling balloons and lollipops." Jamie said, sadistically back.

"What do we do,"

Jamie gulped.

"I think I've got an idea," She answered. She turned her attention to the three men and gulped, again. If she wanted to find her dads and bring them home to where they belonged, she needed to, at that moment, lock away her fear of new people and find some courage…no matter how difficult that was going to be. She gulped once more before opening her mouth. "Do…you know…have you seen…two men walk by earlier today?" Jamie questioned.

The three men didn't answer.

"One's tall and…has…pointy ears, black hair, brown eyes…kinda greenish skin, and the other one…has blue eyes, a little shorter…and has brown hair that's graying." Jamie stuttered; she felt as if hot rocks were being slowly put down her back or ice was freezing her insides, but she was burning from fear.

"Yeah," Man #1 said.

"We saw 'em," Man #2 answered.

"Do…you know…where they went," Jamie quivered.

"They were…uh…mugged," Man #3 replied.

"Yeah…by two guys," Man #1 answered.

"What did they look like," Alexander questioned.

"Don't know; were wearing ski masks on their faces…covered in all black." Man #1 answered.

"Did you see where they went off to?" Jamie questioned.

"No, kitten," Man #2 answered.

Jamie nodded.

"Thanks for the information," She softly spoke. Her and Alexander walked by the three giant men and continued walking.

"Mugged…how are we suppose to find them, now?!" Jamie wailed.

"Now, let's not panic, yet," Alexander answered.

"How are we gonna find them?!"

"We will…let's just keep walking, and maybe we'll come up with an idea, then."

Jamie nodded and the two of them continued walking.


	8. Coming to an Epithany

Dr. McCoy fluttered his eyes open to find him surrounded in what looked to be like an enclosed prison cell. He was locked in a room with tightly knitted wood, and metal bars in the windows of both the walls and the one on the door.

Dr. McCoy groaned and slowly sat up, wondering what had happened.

"Good evening, Leonard," A familiar voice spoke.

Dr. McCoy turned to his right and smiled; it was Spock sitting up and fumbling with what used to be a communicator.

"Good evening…how are you," Dr. McCoy answered, friendly.

"Just trying to fix this communicator, is all." Spock answered.

Dr. McCoy smiled and moved closer to Spock. After close enough to lean against him, Dr. McCoy decided to ask more questions.

"Where are we," Dr. McCoy questioned.

"Unknown, Leonard," Spock answered.

"I can't remember anything after getting hit."

"Probably have a minor concussion."

"Are you doing my job for me,"

"Just merely pointing out a fact,"

"How long have you been messing with that,"

"Exactly 4 hours, 43 minutes, and 59 seconds,"

"Didn't need exact, dear,"

"You think Jim's looking for us,"

"Wouldn't be surprised if he weren't."

Spock nodded, and Dr. McCoy sighed; the two of them continued to sit there and wondered how far Captain Kirk was into finding them and bringing them back home.

"Do you miss the ship, Leonard," Spock questioned.

"I miss Jim and Scotty, I miss our bed, my co. workers," Dr. McCoy answered.

"Not Jamie,"

"Jamie's probably already planning what to do to get rid of all of our stuff."

"Could be,"

"Do you miss her,"

"Her missing presence is noticed, but not deeply affected by it."

"Well, she did say to us that she hated us and wanted nothing to do with us."

"She's said that repeatedly, Leonard,"

"Let's not go home, Spock,"

"Isn't that a little irrational, Leonard,"

"Do you wanna go back to being yelled at by our 15 year old daughter who never listens to us, anyways?"

Spock sighed.

"You make a very logical point, Leonard," Spock answered.

"Come on, Spock; we'll escape out of this place and start a new life here…just the two of us." Dr. McCoy spoke, with a smile.

"That does sound decent, Leonard,"

"So, what do you say,"

Spock thought for a minute then nodded.

"Alright, Leonard," Spock answered.

Dr. McCoy smiled, and Spock threw the trashed communicator to the side of the wall, and held Dr. McCoy close to him. They were finally at peace; no more work, no more stress, no more interferences, and no more dealing with their snotty daughter that didn't even love them.


	9. A New Face to Meet

Jamie and Alexander continued walking around the city, looking for anything out of the ordinary or peculiar that didn't fit in with the rest of the place. So far, their luck was running fairly dim, and frankly, about to run out of fuel, as well.

They came across a park and sat down on a bench trying to think of some idea to find Spock and Dr. McCoy. It was getting dark, and harder to see; the street lights were turning on, and so were lights and signs on buildings and building boards.

Jamie sighed and buried her face into her hands.

"What are we gonna do, Alexander; we've been looking for four hours straight, and still no sign or clue of where Dad and Papa are." Jamie whimpered.

"We know they're here, that's the main thing." Alexander answered.

"But where,"

"That's what we're trying to figure out,"

Jamie felt tears roll down her face, but she wiped them away; she had enough of crying, and she needed to be strong, now, if she was ever planning on finding her two dads she loved so much and needed to do so much making up to.

"What's going on with you two," A female voice asked.

They looked up and saw a woman wearing a light pink shirt and even lighter pink, silk tank top with white high heels, and a hot pink satin jacket on. Her hair was shoulder length, blonde, and curly. She was more on the heavy side, but that wasn't anything bothersome to Jamie or Alexander.

"Who are you," Jamie quivered.

"My name's Jan," Jan answered.

"Where do you live," Alexander questioned.

"Over there," Jan answered, pointing to a tall building a few meters away.

"Can you help us," Jamie quivered; this was just too many new people in one day. She wanted to go back to the ship, lock herself in quarters, and cry while Dr. McCoy's arms held her close and told her it was alright…she sure hoped she get to feel his hugs, again…and soon! She was going crazy without either him or Spock there with her.

"With what," Jan asked.

"I'm trying to find my dads…have you seen them?" Jamie asked.

"_Dads_," Jan replied, stunned.

"It's a long story," Jamie answered, meekly.

"What do they look like,"

"One's tall, has black hair, brown eyes, kind of greenish skin, and pointy ears…he's a Vulcan. My other dad is a tad shorter than the first one; he has light blue eyes and brown hair that's graying."

"Fair enough description for them…shouldn't be hard to find a Vulcan around here."

"In a city this big, it's like looking for two needles in a hay stack."

"Well, let's get a night's rest and start in the morning."

"Where are we gonna sleep…I guess this bench will do."

"Are you crazy; you two are staying with me."

"Are you sure,"

"Absolutely,"

"Well…thank you,"

Jan nodded, and with that, Jamie and Alexander followed her to her apartment in the city. Tonight, they would rest…tomorrow…they would look for Spock and Dr. McCoy.


	10. To the Country Side

The next morning, Jamie and Alexander got up and explained to Jan what the two men that mugged Spock and Dr. McCoy looked like and asked if she possibly knew where two people like that would've gone off to.

"Well, there's nothing really anything worth looking at in the city." Jan began.

"So, where do we look," Jamie softly asked; she was still getting comfortable with Jan.

"We'll have to go out of the city and into the country side."

"How long will that take," Alexander questioned.

"Oh…could take a few good days of walking." Jan answered.

"Guess there isn't any other option on the table, so let's do it."

Jan nodded, grabbed her purse, and the three of them left to go to the country side to find Spock and Dr. McCoy.

A few hours had gone by, and Jamie, Alexander, and Jan had finally made it out of the city and now traveling in some forest that would eventually lead them to the country side in what Jan expected to take another three days to get there.

"Which way do we go," Alexander questioned.

"Go south," Jan spoke, pointing in a direction.

Jamie, Alexander, and Jan walked to the south for a while before the came across a huge river.

"We don't have to swim across this, do we?" Alexander asked.

"Afraid so, son," Jan answered.

Jamie gulped; she had swam before, but never across such a vastly thing such as a river. The fact merely terrified her.

"Can't we just make a boat?" Jamie questioned.

"Do you know how to make a boat?" Jan asked.

"…no,"

"Our only option is to swim, then."

Jamie sighed, then nodded.

Jan jumped in first and swam across to the other side of the river. Next was Alexander, and he swam like a little tuna fish, and reached the other side of the ravine. It was Jamie's turn, and she hesitated for several moments, before she finally jumped in.

"Ah…this…is…cold!" Jamie screeched.

"Swim, it gets better," Jan cried.

Jamie swam as fast as she could, desperately trying to get out of the river. She made it to the other side and began shivering, as if she were in the deep depths of Antarctica.

"You'll get warm, when we start walking," Jan answered.

Jamie nodded, still shivering.

Alexander walked besides Jamie and continued to follow Jan farther into the forest.

As the hours went by, it was soon time to stop and take a lunch break. Jamie gathered camp fire wood to make a fire, and Alexander lit it after making several failed attempts to get it going. Jan walked over and sat down on a rock.

"Do any of you know how to hunt for food?" Jan questioned.

Jamie and Alexander looked up in complete befuddlement.

"No," They answered.

"Wait…your phaser, Jamie," Alexander cheered.

"That's only for self defense…and it's not even mine; I stole it from Captain Kirk, after he left to grab something."

"Why would you do that," Jan questioned.

"Because these are _my _dads, not his; I wanna save them, and I wanna tell them how sorry I am for yelling and screaming at them!" Jamie answered.

"Fair enough answer," Jan replied.

"Are we gonna find them," Jamie questioned, worried.

"Yes, darling…we will," Jan answered, motherly.

Jamie nodded and took a sip of her water bottle that Jan had provided the three of them with.

"I'm starving," Alexander moaned.

Jamie sighed, then looked around for a while before spotting a deer not to far away. Jamie picked up her phaser and pointed it steady at her target. She took in a deep breath then fired, and the deer fell over almost instantly. Alexander walked over and cut out the meat and began cooking it for the three of them.

They had finished eating their lunch and continued walking further and further into the forest. Jamie kept wondering where her dads were, how they were, and if they were okay. These questions almost drove the poor girl mad, but she couldn't help it anymore, if she lost her cool. Her questions would eventually be answered, and she would eventually find her dads…hopefully.


	11. Captain Kirk Gets Aggravated

Back on the Enterprise…

It was Day 2 of searching for Jamie, and hopefully, Spock and Dr. McCoy. Captain Kirk was getting irritated with the fact the only way they could locate Jamie, was if she were to contact the ship, which Captain Kirk knew she wouldn't do anytime soon. Sulu and Chekov were deeply intent with during a visual scan of the planet's surface to see if they could find Jamie that way, but so far, nothing was coming up.

Scotty walked over to Captain Kirk from Spock's station.

"Any luck with those readings, Scotty?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"No, sir; I still can't find anything about where the little gal could've possibly gone." Scotty answered.

"…keep trying, Scotty,"

"Aye, sir,"

Scotty walked back to his station and continued reading possibly readings that may or may not be coming from Jamie.

"Lieutenant Uhura, any communications from Spock or Dr. McCoy?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"No, sir," Uhura answered.

"Mr. Sulu, Mr. Chekov; status report," Captain Kirk ordered.

"So far nothing, sir," Sulu answered.

"Well, do something," Captain Kirk growled; he was growing impatient.

Sulu and Chekov nodded and went back to work.

"That girl's gotta be somewhere," Scotty spoke.

"She could be anywhere, Scotty, that's the problem." Captain Kirk answered.

"Aye, sir,"

"There's got to be some other way to get into contact with her."

"She's not gonna answer, Captain; she'll know we'll just beam her up, otherwise."

"Believe me, she'll be in a huge amount of trouble, once I get a hold of her."

"She's only doing this out of love, Captain,"

"She'll could get killed; I'm not gonna let the death of a 15 year old girl haunt me for the rest of my life."

"Jamie will be fine, Captain, but what about Spock and Dr. McCoy?"

Captain Kirk paused and thought for a minute; he'd been so focused on trying to pinpoint Jamie, he had completely forgot about looking for Spock and Dr. McCoy.

"Mr. Sulu, change area locations and try to locate Spock and Dr. McCoy.

"Aye, sir," Sulu answered.

Sulu and Chekov changed their focus on finding Spock and Dr. McCoy for a while; maybe they'd be more successful in finding them than they were currently with trying to locate Jamie.


	12. In the Middle of a Storm

It was dark, and the three adventures decided to take a break for the night.

As Alexander slept like no tomorrow, Jamie was having trouble falling asleep; she missed the way Dr. McCoy would always sing to her before going to sleep. It didn't matter what he sang, she just missed that sweet, gentle, southern voice of his. She missed talking to Spock about scientific and complex situations to figure out how to get out of with certain supplies.

"You alright, Jamie," Jan questioned.

Jamie raised her head and turned to Jan.

"No…I miss it when Papa would sing to me before going to sleep." Jamie whimpered, missing them both deeply.

"Would it help if I sang," Jan questioned.

"…it wouldn't hurt," Jamie answered.

Jan cleared her throat and began singing "Summer Nights" from the musical _Grease_. She had a strong, lower feminine voice, but it was very melodic and pretty to listen to.

As much as Jamie missed her dads, she finally managed to block out her heartache and close her eyes to go to sleep.

Morning arrived, and the three got a head start after eating breakfast. The forest soon became darker and darker, until it was almost like night out.

"What's with the poor lighting," Jamie questioned.

"I think we've got a storm coming in." Alexander answered.

"Oh great…just what I need…rain to storm on my parade."

The three of them began hearing thunder and saw lighting not to far by from where they were.

"Quick, go into that cave," Jan answered.

The three quickly ran for shelter and made into the cave, and remained in there, until the storm had cleared out.

Jamie sighed and began to frown.

"What's wrong, Jamie," Alexander questioned.

"Now, I'll never find Dad and Papa." Jamie sadly spoke.

"Sure we will…just a little delay in the way."

"If this storm leaves damage, it'll take us another three days just to _get _there, let alone another few days to actually find 'em."

"Jamie, you gotta remain positive in these times."

"How…my two best friends are missing, and they believe I hate them more than anything in the universe…I need to find them and make things right!"

"Think of how happy you'll be, when you finally see them, again."

Jamie pondered this thought for a while before smiling.

"I will be certainly happy to see them, again." She answered.

"That's what you need to focus on, not the negative." Alexander replied.

"He's right, Jamie," Jan added.

Jamie nodded, and Alexander rubbed her back. She then yawned and lay down on a soft spot of grass in the cave, closed her eyes, and fell asleep.


	13. Encounter at Phaserpoint

The storm passed over about four hours later, and Jamie, Alexander, and Jan continued on with their journey to the country side to find Spock and Dr. McCoy.

"Dad," Jamie cried.

"Mr. Spock," Alexander shouted.

"Papa," Jamie wailed.

"Dr. McCoy," Jan beckoned.

"Dad, Papa, where are you," Jamie whined.

The three of them stopped at the bottom of a steep hill.

"We have to walk up that," Jamie questioned, shocked.

"Only way to get to the country side." Jan answered.

"Guess there's no other way, then." Alexander replied.

"You sure you can walk up the hill with your high heels, Jan?" Jamie questioned, worried.

"Oh, honey; I can run in these shoes…nothing to worry about." Jan answered.

Jamie nodded, and the three of them climbed the hill and made it down the other side without any trouble. They continued walking, when they heard a faint growl coming from the bushes.

"What's that," Alexander quivered.

"Probably just some type of small animal," Jamie answered, not all that afraid.

"I hate animals; they're gross," Jan moaned.

"Let's just keep walking; maybe it'll ignore us." Jamie replied.

The three continued walking, when the growling grew louder than before.

"Okay…I don't think it's gonna ignore us." Alexander whimpered.

Jamie looked at Alexander then back up at walking, not worrying about it.

Jan screamed at the site behind her.

Jamie and Alexander sharply turned around and gasped; there was a mad wolf standing before them. He was foaming at the mouth and growling fiercely. He didn't move, but he was bent down, his hind legs ready to pounce at the three of them at any moment.

"Oh, we're all gonna die," Alexander cried.

"I just bought this outfit, too," Jan moaned.

Jamie, obviously caring less about Jan's outfit for the minute, didn't hesitated for a moment. She pulled out her phaser and set it to 'kill'. Jamie pinpointed her location dead on and concentrated on making the perfect shot. It was her only shot, or all three of them would die. After taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, Jamie locked her eyes on the wolf, pressed the button, and the wolf fell over within seconds after being phased for about thirty seconds.

Jan and Alexander stood in amazement, as Jamie simply put the phaser back in her belt holder and turned around and walked towards her two new friends.

"How…did you do that," Jan gasped.

"It's just a phaser; it's quite easy to use, actually, with training." Jamie answered.

"Can I see it," Alexander questioned.

Jamie hesitated before answering, then finally shook her head 'no'.

"No, I'd be violating the number one rule in Starfleet, otherwise." Jamie replied, remembering the Prime Directive; she was sure she had pushed her limit with it far enough, as it was.

"What's the number one rule," Jan questioned.

"Can't tell you; that would be violating it," Jamie answered.

"Starfleet sure has a lot of strict rules for its people, doesn't it." Alexander answered.

"Not really…they're just for safety reasons, which is perfectly understandable." Jamie replied.

Alexander and Jan nodded, and the two of them continued walking on, until they had reached their final destination, the country side.


	14. A New Worldthe Country Side

After about six days of walking and exhausting encounters with rivers, storms, and rabid animals, the three had finally reached the country side. It was smaller, but easier to find one's way around.

"There it is," Alexander beamed.

"Where Dad and Papa are…somewhere," Jamie answered.

"Well, aren't you two gonna go?" Jan questioned.

"You're not coming with," Jamie responded.

"No, I have to head back to the city,"

"Oh…well…thank you, for all your help."

"No problem; hope you find your dads."

"Me too,"

Jamie and Alexander waved by to Jan, then the three parted ways, leaving Jamie and Alexander to themselves to explore a strange new place by themselves.

"Okay, Alexander…now, if someone were keeping captive two Starfleet personnel, where would I be hiding them?" Jamie questioned, as she stopped at the bottom of the hill, staring into the little town, identifying everything possible.

"Got me there, girl," Alexander answered.

"Well, guess we'll just have to investigate, then." Jamie answered.

The two of them entered the town and were stared at by several citizens.

"I think they can tell we're not one of them." Jamie answered, in a hushed tone.

"What should we do," Alexander questioned.

Jamie looked around and found a clothing store.

"Perfect," Jamie stated.

They went in and came out in old style clothing, something you'd see in the late 1800s' in the wild west. Alexander was wearing a cowboy outfit, and Jamie was wearing a simple, lacey, button up white blouse with jeans and sneakers, along with a black cowboy hat.

The two continued walking and quickly blended in with everyone else.

"Well…this is better, I guess," Alexander answered.

"This is outfit is more than unpleasant," Jamie grumbled; this was so not her style of clothing, but she had bigger things to worry about other than whether or not she was satisfied with what she was wearing.

"Well, where should we look first," Alexander questioned.

Jamie looked around, trying to pinpoint a suspicious looking enough area that could be possibly holding her dads hostage.

"That bar looks a little questionable," Jamie answered, pointing off to the west.

"Good point; let's go," Alexander answered.

Jamie and Alexander walked across the street and entered the bar, where men were playing darts, gambling, or laughing obnoxiously loud about things that made no sense at all, since they were so intoxicated.

"Well…this is a pleasant setting," Jamie said, sarcastically.

"Talk about a real chip off the old block," Alexander replied.

The two walked over to a table and sat themselves down, as they waited for a waiter to come over and ask them for their orders. As Jamie and Alexander scanned the more than distasteful menu, they glanced around for anything that lead upstairs or to another part of the place.

"You see anything that possibly leads to another part of this place?" Jamie murmured.

"Not really…though I can't see hardly anything in this terrible lighting." Alexander answered.

Jamie nodded, when a waiter approached them.

"Care for anything to drink, tonight?" He asked.

Not finding anything else appealing, Jamie and Alexander both ordered water, and handed the waiter their menus, as they continued their discussion.

"There's gotta be a clue of where my dads are." Jamie spoke.

"Even looking in this little town will take time." Alexander answered.

"I wish I could contact Captain Kirk for advice, but he'll just beam me up, and then I'll get it big time from him and Scotty."

"Well, that's the only downfall to your plan, otherwise everything else is going rather smoothly."

"I know…I just wish there was some sort of sign to show me where to go, what to do, what to look for."

Just as she said this, Alexander noticed something outside the bar.

"What's that," Alexander questioned.

"What," Jamie questioned.

"That thing in the middle of the road,"

Jamie and Alexander got up and walked outside to see what it was Alexander was seeing. Jamie knelt down and gasped. It was a black box with a bunch of buttons and a monitor on it with a strap attached to wear kinda like a purse.

"Papa," Jamie cheered.

"What is it, though," Alexander questioned.

"Papa's medical tricorder,"

Alexander spotted another one not too far from Dr. McCoy's tricorder.

"And who's is that," Alexander questioned.

"That's Dad's," Jamie cheered.

They ran to it, and Jamie picked it up and briefly looked at it.

"Maybe they recorded some information on there whereabouts, before they went missing." Jamie answered.

"Is there a way you can check," Alexander asked.

"There last log entries,"

Jamie first played Spock's last log entry:

"First Officer's log, stardate 5459.4," Spock's voice began.

Jamie's eyes welled with tears, happy to hear her dad's voice.

"Dad," Jamie quivered, smiling; she was really beginning to miss the two of them to the point of going insane.

"Leonard and I have just arrived in a strange little town on the planet; we're having trouble finding the law officials that we're supposed to meet with for the mineral exchange. As of now…" Spock's voice was briefly interrupted by a masculine scream: Dr. McCoy. "There appears to be men wearing bandanas around their mouths holding firearms from ancient earth times. If I had to conclude…" The log entry ended; they must have knocked out Spock and Dr. McCoy out.

"What about Dr. McCoy's log entry," Alexander questioned.

Jamie played Dr. McCoy's log entry.

"Chief Medical Officer's log, stardate 5459.4; Spock and I are in this strange town having trouble finding the law officials we were sent to talk with by Starfleet Command. There appears to be…AAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dr. McCoy's log entry had ended.

"Looks like McCoy didn't get much time to say much." Alexander answered.

"No, but we do now know for sure that they were kidnapped by men wearing bandanas on their faces." Jamie replied.

"So…what now,"

"Now, we look for men with bandanas on their mouths; we find them, we find Dad and Papa."


	15. An Eerie Sight

Jamie and Alexander continued walking until approaching part of the town that began to become dark and spooky. The sky was gray, dark purple, and clouds basically covered the entire sky except for some small areas.

"This looks like something you'd see in a Halloween horror movie." Jamie quivered; she felt her spine shiver from anxiety and the unknown ahead of her.

"Well, it's the only way we'll find your dads." Alexander answered.

Jamie gulped then nodded, realizing Alexander was right. The two of them continued walking forward and soon enough entered the creepy crawly world they had just seen before them.

"The farther we go into this part of the town, the more I wanna turn around and have Captain Kirk beam me back up to the ship." Jamie whimpered.

"You can't, when you've made it this far," Alexander cried.

Jamie sighed.

"I guess not," Jamie moaned.

"Come on; maybe it gets better," Alexander answered.

Jamie and Alexander continued walking, when they stopped at a sign that was made out of broken wood and had white painting on it. Jamie couldn't figure out whether the sign itself was creepy or the message that it read on it.

"_Turn around…or else_," Jamie and Alexander read in unison. They both gulped and looked at each other.

"That doesn't sound to welcoming," Jamie quivered.

"Maybe it's a trick," Alexander chimed.

Jamie sighed.

"Guess there's only one way we're gonna find out." Jamie muttered.

Alexander nodded, and the two of them continued walking further and further into this haunted, possessed place they had now become a part of.

Jamie spotted something on the ground that looked awful familiar. She and Alexander approached it, then knelt down to examine it more carefully.

"What is it," Alexander questioned.

"It's Dad or Papa's communicator to the ship." Jamie answered.

"There's another one over there," Alexander answered.

Jamie walked over to it and picked it up.

"They must have not wanted your folks to get into any contact with the ship whatsoever." Alexander chimed.

"Yeah…that's what villains tend to do in these certain situations." Jamie answered back.

"Where are they, anyway,"

"I don't even have a clue,"

"Wait, you're half Vulcan, right?"

"…yeah…why,"

"Can't you communicate with your father telepathically?"

"Alexander…that's genius,"

"It just occurred to me,"

Jamie nodded and sat down on a rock and began focusing on getting into contact with Spock. She focused long and hard, but no response from Spock was returning, but she was getting an image of where they were, but not much detail where they were located.

"Anything," Alexander questioned.

"I'm getting an image…I see where they are, I just can't figure out where it's located." Jamie answered.

"Can you describe what the room looks like; maybe the outside looks the same or similar."

"There are wooden walls and ceiling…bars on the outside windows…a cement floor…Dad's reading a book…Papa's taking a nap."

"What else,"

Jamie quickly snapped out of it shortly after.

"I don't know…that's all I was able to see." Jamie answered.

"So, were looking for a building that's got metal bars on the windows and possibly built out of wood." Alexander stated.

Jamie and Alexander began running, desperately trying to find Spock and Dr. McCoy.


	16. Destination Found

They didn't know how long, but to Jamie and Alexander, it felt like as if they had been walking and running for five hours straight. They decided to sit down on some boulders and take a break for a while.

"Alexander…do you think we'll ever find my dads?" Jamie questioned.

"You're certainly determined in finding them…I'd be surprised any other way." Alexander answered.

"I know…this just feels like it's taking forever to find them."

"No one said that finding them would be easy."

"That's true,"

"Just think positively, Jamie; look where we've gotten so far."

"I guess you're right,"

"What did your dads teach you about being optimistic."

"Well, Dad just tells me to think logically and realistic, but Papa says it's alright to have a few hopes in life."

"Now, I didn't hear the word 'pessimistic' in either one of those statements."

"No…there wasn't, was there,"

"See, kiddo,"

Jamie gave a small smile.

"Thanks, Alexander," Jamie answered.

Alexander nodded.

"Alright, break's over; let's get going, again." Jamie stated.

"Let's go, Jamie," Alexander replied.

The two of them got off of their boulders and continued walking through the creepy part of the town. Eventually, it began to lighten up, and they headed into a small little wooded area.

"This is a nice little place." Jamie stated.

"It is, isn't it," Alexander spoke.

Jamie spotted something and gasped; it was a three story house build out of wood and on the windows were metal bars.

"Bingo," Jamie whispered.

"What," Alexander questioned.

"You see that building right there,"

"Yeah," 

"I think we just found my dads,"


	17. Going Undercover

"Alright, so how do you plan on getting us in there," Alexander questioned.

"I've got an idea, but it's risky," Jamie answered.

"What is it,"

Jamie whispered something in Alexander's ear.

"Ah…I like it," Alexander answered.

"We only got one shot, though, of making it work." Jamie answered.

"Alright, got it," Alexander replied.

"Ready,"

"Let's go save your dads,"

Jamie and Alexander ran over to the building and began their plan to saving Jamie's dads. The two of them walked over to the building and stopped, when a security guard looked up at them and seemed confused.

"Can I help you two," He questioned.

"Yes, I think there's a spider on you," Jamie answered.

"Where,"

"Right here," Jamie answered, grabbing his shoulder then pinching it tight. The man fell over unconscious within seconds. Alexander looked at him in deep shock.

"How did you do that," Alexander asked.

"Vulcan nerve pinch," Jamie answered.

"Oh,"

Jamie and Alexander entered the building and quickly found a map of the place, and began looking for where Spock and Dr. McCoy could possibly be.

"This looks like a prison," Alexander spoke, observant.

"It does…and not a very decent kept one, either." Jamie added.

The two saw a check in desk, and decided maybe it would be useful to ask the lady.

"Excuse me…do you know where a Spock and Leonard McCoy are?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah," The lady answered.

"…can you give me the cell number,"

"East Wing, room C2-275,"

"Thank you,"

Jamie grabbed her shoulder and knocked her out, in case she would've had been working for the men with bandanas on their mouths.

Jamie and Alexander quickly ran off before anyone had time to notice them. Once they found an elevator, they went to the second floor and ran into the East Wing. Jamie was having a minor problem figuring out the map and how to read it.

"Do you know where we're going?" Alexander questioned.

"Not really," Jamie answered, looking puzzled, flipping the map all over the place.

"Well, if we go backwards, the numbers seem to go down on the doors, so we might as well continue in the direction we're currently going in."

Jamie nodded, put the more than un useful map away, then continuing to walk with Alexander. When they reached a dead end, they made a right to go down another hall. The two of them heard many screams and cries of innocence, and many more cases of people who had mentally gone down the drain. Jamie shivered slightly, and grabbed a hold of Alexander's hand, as he did the same.

"This place is beyond creepy," Jamie softly spoke.

"It's like an insane asylum, here," Alexander added.

"I can't believe Dad and Papa are somewhere in this nut house."

"Well, we're close to finding them, so don't give up, yet."

"I'm not giving up…just shocked, is all."

"This isn't the most child friendly place, is it."

"You can say _that _again."

The two continued walking, until they reached a door with the room number engraved in the doorway on a golden plaque: C2-275. Jamie grabbed the doorknob and tried to open the door; it was locked from both inside and out. She couldn't help but think what good security this place had.

"It's locked," Jamie stated.

"What are we gonna do," Alexander questioned, worried.

Jamie thought a minute, then slowly pulled out her phaser.

"I'd back up, if I were you." Jamie stated, nicely, yet giving a warning at the same time.

Alexander back up slowly to the other wall. Jamie looked at him, until she thought he was far enough back, then she turned her attention back at the door. She slowly lifted her phaser at the doorknob and steadied her hand, focusing on nothing else, but her target. She took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves, closed her eyes, opened them, again, then applied pressure to the button and fired at the doorknob. It took several minutes of anxiety building moments, but the doorknob finally busted and the door slowly opened slightly.

Jamie put her phaser back in her belt and shoved the door open, bursting in with Alexander right behind her tail. Jamie entered and saw that Spock and Dr. McCoy were discussing something.

"Dad…Papa," Jamie cried, seeing them, again.

Spock and Dr. McCoy turned their heads slowly to the door and gaped at the sight before them.

"Jamie," They both gasped.


	18. What Do You Mean 'Not Going?

Jamie ran to them and went for a hug, but Spock and Dr. McCoy were resistant to come in contact with her.

"I missed you two," Jamie cheered, tears falling down her face.

"Last time I recall seeing you, you couldn't wait to get rid of us." Dr. McCoy spoke, angrily, yet softly.

"Papa…I was mad and frustrated; you know that I don't actually mean the stuff I say, right?" Jamie questioned, frowning.

"You've said it enough times to logically believe it's true." Spock answered.

Jamie frowned even more, remembering how many times she had talked poorly to her dads.

"I have, haven't I," Jamie sadly spoke.

"She's awful sorry," Alexander chimed in, trying to help Jamie.

Spock and Dr. McCoy looked at Alexander, then Spock nodded, and Dr. McCoy smiled.

"How are you, Alexander; long time, no see." Dr. McCoy spoke, kindly.

"Just fine, Doctor, thank you," Alexander beamed.

Dr. McCoy turned his attention back to Jamie and glared at her; Spock simply stared at his daughter, waiting for her next remark.

"Dad…Papa…I'm so sorry for saying such awful things to you two; I'll make it up to you, as soon as we're back on the ship." Jamie answered.

"Jamie…we're not going with you," Spock answered.

Jamie gaped at them; they we're what?!

"What do you mean; of course you two have to come with. I'm not the only one, Captain Kirk and Scotty miss you guys, too. They're worried sick about the two of you." Jamie exclaimed.

"And we miss Jim and Scotty, too, but we don't miss your nasty way of treating us." Dr. McCoy answered.

"Papa, please," Jamie begged.

"We were miserable up there with you treating us like that." Dr. McCoy snarled.

Jamie had tears starting to fall down her face.

"But, I'm even more miserable without you two." Jamie whimpered.

"Your Papa and I have made our decision, Jamie; the logical way to react to is accept it." Spock answered.

Jamie hung her head and felt her heart break into a million tiny pieces. She had really done it, this time; she had pushed her dads too far off the cliff, this time. They were serious, and they weren't leaving with her.

"Then…you two leave…and I'll stay here." Jamie quivered, trying not to cry.

"Jamie…no, you go back to the ship," Dr. McCoy answered, firmly.

"I'm not letting you two stay here, so it's either come with me, or you two leave, and I'll stay here, but I'm not leaving, until you two go back to the ship." Jamie begged.

Spock and Dr. McCoy looked at each other then back at Jamie.

As they were about to give an answer, they gaped at the doorway. Jamie and Alexander turned around and gasped; the three men with bandanas on their mouths were standing there, holding guns in their hands…right at them.


	19. Caught in a Bear Trap

Jamie and Alexander gulped and held their hands slowly up.

"…he…hello," Jamie quivered.

The three men said nothing.

"Gentlemen, I believe our daughter was just leaving." Spock answered.

"Your daughter ain't goin' no place," Man #1 snarled.

"Please," Jamie innocently asked.

"You want yah head blown off, kid?" Man #2 yelled.

Jamie froze then slowly shook her head.

"Then zip it," Man #1 sneered.

"Yes, sir," Jamie answered, meekly.

"You know these two," Man #3 asked, looking at Dr. McCoy.

Dr. McCoy nodded.

"I do," He answered, honestly.

"Are they troublemakers like this, always," Man #2 growled.

"One of them isn't," Spock answered, referring to Alexander.

"You haven't even given me a chance to explain myself!" Jamie wailed.

"Silence," Man #2 ordered.

Jamie and Alexander froze and went back to eyeing the three mysterious men, cautiously.

"Now, whoever says the next word, gets it." Man #3 snapped.

"Technically, your statement would be incorrect, sir." Spock began.

Man #1 fired his gun at Spock in the lower chest region, and he instantly lost consciousness.

"Spock," Dr. McCoy wailed.

Man #2 fired his gun, and hit Dr. McCoy in the belly. Dr. McCoy cried out in pain then lost consciousness.

The three men ran off, before police authority showed up.

"Dad, Papa," Jamie cried.

Jamie quickly ran to them, then turned around to Alexander.

"You'll be alright, here," Jamie questioned.

Alexander nodded.

"Just get them to the ship, now." Alexander spoke, worried.

Jamie nodded and grabbed out her communicator.

"Captain Kirk, Captain Kirk, beam three aboard; it's a medical emergency! Dad and Papa have been shot!" Jamie wailed, fearful.

Within seconds, Jamie, Spock, and Dr. McCoy had been beamed back onto the ship, and it left the planet's orbit.


	20. Back in Sickbay

Jamie sat in between her two dads, as they lied their in bio beds, unconscious, and fighting for their lives. Nurse Chapel and Dr. M'Benga had said that the surgery was a success, but the next few hours were extremely critical for them, and there was still a very high chance that both of them could die.

About three hours had gone by, and neither Spock or Dr. McCoy had woke up from surgery, yet. Jamie sat there, frightened, as she looked up constantly at the monitors to see they were still alive and with her.

"They can't die…I have to make it up to them, still." Jamie quivered.

Spock and Dr. McCoy continued to lay there silently and motionless, like two mannequin dolls.

"Dad, Papa…please don't die…I'm sorry…I'm sorry, Dad…I'm sorry, Papa…please, don't die on me! I need you two, I miss you two…I love you both more than anything." Jamie sobbed.

Not able to take much more of this, Jamie broke down and began crying and sobbing hard. She felt horrible, and knew this was more than her fault. Had it not been for her rotten behavior, Spock and Dr. McCoy wouldn't even be here, right now. The three of them would be back in their quarters, laughing, joking around, and discussing medical and scientific discoveries that were a major part of Starfleet's history.

"Dad…Papa," Jamie sobbed, harder.

Spock fluttered his eyes open and turned to look at Dr. McCoy. Dr. McCoy slowly opened his eyes, then turned to Spock. Dr. McCoy smiled, and Spock nodded, acknowledging his presence, then both grabbed a hold of each other's hands and looked at Jamie, who was sobbing hysterically, now.

"Jamie," Spock stated.

Jamie looked up and gasped.

"Dad, Papa," Jamie cried.

She gave each of them as big of a hug as she could.

"You two are okay," Jamie balled.

"Well…you have proven to us that you do indeed love us." Spock answered.

"I love you two more than life," Jamie answered.

"But…that doesn't mean we're ready to forgive you, just yet." Dr. McCoy replied.

"What," Jamie quivered.

"You really hurt our feelings this time, Jamie…you can't change that fact in this situation." Dr. McCoy answered.

Jamie hung her head and nodded, more tears falling down her face. She knew that this time had been _the _last time. She had pushed her dads too far, this time, for them to forgive her so easily.

"I understand, Papa," Jamie answered, sadly.

"Now, why don't you go back to our quarters; your dad and I have a lot of catching up to do." Dr. McCoy answered, smiling at Spock. The two men took hold of each others' hands and smiled.

Jamie nodded, weeping silently, and left Sickbay, feeling ashamed and horrible for what she had done. Her dads injuries would recover just fine…but their heartache still remained to heal.


	21. Receiving it Big Time

A week had gone by, and Spock and Dr. McCoy had been released from Sickbay and were back to doing their jobs and everyday tasks. Jamie, however, was sitting in the cafeteria, about to receive the ultimate punishment from Captain Kirk and Scotty. Marge and Frenchy, Brittany, Stephanie, and Melanie were there, too.

"Stealing my phaser and communicator…disobeying my commands," Captain Kirk began; Jamie simply sat there, shrinking more and more by the minute, being humiliated.

"Messing with the control panel, possibly damaging my engines," Scotty growled.

"You could've been killed, young lady, you know that?" Captain Kirk snarled.

"I did it to save Dad and Papa," Jamie quivered.

"Scotty and I told you we'd handle the situation, and you go behind our backs, anyways." Captain Kirk sneered.

Jamie didn't answer; she simply looked down at the ground, feeling ashamed.

"I think you should teleport her into space's atmosphere." Stephanie sneered.

"Or make her do Starfleet chores," Melanie snarled.

"You should make her have to clean your chair with just her tongue." Brittany cackled.

Brittany, and her girls began laughing up a storm.

"Girls, this concerns none of your input; this is strictly adult business." Captain Kirk ordered.

"You see how she treats Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy, though; she's the reason they almost died, in the first place!" Stephanie growled.

"She's a parentalcidal maniac," Melanie added.

"Now that's enough, lasses," Scotty answered.

"Shoot her with your phaser," Brittany cheered.

Jamie continued to say nothing, but felt several tears roll down her face.

Marge and Frenchy simply glared at the three girls, disgusted with them.

"She only did it out of love, Captain Kirk." Marge begged.

"She wouldn't disobey commands any other time," Frenchy added.

"No, but I have seen how she treats her fathers, and it's inexcusable; I can see why Spock and Dr. McCoy wouldn't want to come back to the ship." Captain Kirk spoke.

"How many times do I have to say sorry, before I finally get some forgiveness around here?" Jamie whimpered, meekly; did _everybody _have to make her feel like the worst person to ever walk the universe?!

Spock and Dr. McCoy walked in, discussing something regarding work. Dr. McCoy was smiling, and Spock was explaining something, when they saw their daughter being interrogated before their eyes. Dr. McCoy gaped at the sight, and Spock simply raised his eyebrow.

"Fascinating," Spock whispered.

"She's just a spoiled little snot, anyways; why don't you just drop her off on the next planet and leave her there?" Brittany exclaimed.

"That isn't following the Prime Directive, lass; Jamie is part of our business, according to Federation rules." Scotty answered.

"Yes, Scotty…as for you, Miss McCoy; you better not be planning anything for the next month, because I guarantee you, you won't be going anywhere or doing anything fun for quite a while." Captain Kirk sneered.

"I know, Captain Kirk," Jamie wept.

"She, she's trying to get out of punishment by crying." Melanie sneered.

"Typically behavior of a brat," Stephanie commented.

"Now, stop that, right now," Dr. McCoy snarled, softly.

Hearing his voice, just made Jamie start crying even more; every time she heard his voice or thought about what she had done to him and Spock, it made her heart feel like it had just exploded every time.

Brittany sneered then poured her bottled water onto the ground in front of Jamie. Jamie shot up, panicked, and shot her eyes right at Brittany.

"Look everyone; Jamie had another accident, again." Brittany cackled.

Everyone that was a student at Jamie's school began cracking up, except for Marge and Frenchy. Not able to take it anymore, Jamie ran out of the cafeteria sobbing and went to hide in her quarters.


	22. Forgiveness Knocks on the Door

Jamie opened the doors to her quarters and jumped onto the couch, burying her face into a pillow, and began sobbing, when she heard a knock on her door.

"Go away," Jamie wept.

The door opened, and Spock and Dr. McCoy walked in; their faces filled with sympathy and sadness for their daughter. They had no idea how bullied and picked on she was at school.

"Honey…can we talk to you," Dr. McCoy questioned, kindly.

"Why don't you just go laugh at me, with everyone else." Jamie sobbed; she felt as if her whole world was gone. She had lost her dads, and now she had lost her dignity.

Spock and Dr. McCoy walked over and sat on either side of Jamie, after raising her from the pillow, and Dr. McCoy took her in his arms, and held her close to him.

"Darling, who were those girls," Dr. McCoy asked, concerned.

"Brittany, Stephanie, and Melanie," Jamie softly wept.

"And what's their logic behind teasing you," Spock questioned.

"I don't know, Dad; they're popular and mean, they don't need reasons." Jamie cried, harder.

Dr. McCoy hushed her, sweetly.

"Are they the reason you skip school so much?" Dr. McCoy questioned.

Jamie nodded, not wanting to let go of her dad, ever. She felt safe and protected with him there, holding her next to him.

"Why didn't you tell us, honey?" Dr. McCoy questioned, feeling horrible.

"'Cause, I overheard you and Dad saying that no one gets anywhere, unless they stand up for themselves." Jamie sobbed, hard.

"Oh, darling; we meant people _our _age. We don't expect you to know how to defend yourself, yet. You're just a little girl, still." Dr. McCoy answered.

"They also explain why she treats us so poorly; she has no idea who or what to take her anger and frustration out on, so she chooses the ones that are most close to her." Spock answered.

Dr. McCoy hushed Jamie and rocked her, gently.

"I'm so sorry, Papa; I'm sorry, Dad," Jamie balled.

Dr. McCoy gave a small smile.

"_Now_, I think I'm ready to forgive you," Dr. McCoy answered, with a smile.

Jamie looked up at her dad.

"What," Jamie sobbed.

"After everything you've been through this week, I don't think you need anymore guilt by us…and now, we understand why you act sometimes a little stubborn and sassy." Dr. McCoy answered.

Jamie gave a smile and hugged Dr. McCoy. Spock then lay a gently hand on her shoulder, telling her he loved her, as well, and forgave her.


End file.
